


Robin Hood

by cin0327



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, The Author Regrets Everything, The writer is stupid, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin0327/pseuds/cin0327
Summary: Jisoo loves Lisa, but Lisa is stupid.





	Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> It's Anson Seabra's fault, blame him not me and of course not Lisa. HAHAHAHAHA

––

The wind blew right on her face, hitting every part of it, she heave a long stroke on her cigarette before emitting the smoke into the air dissipating along with the cool wind of December.

And she did it again and again and again, hoping that in every exhalation of smoke will includes the pain inside her chest.

She never saw this coming, _or yes she did. _

She just let herself be blind to the fact that Lisa isn't going to hurt her even if her friends already warned her about the ash-browned haired girl with doe eyes, plump lips, small wide nose and with a radiant smile that could take the sun's job.

She was so blinded by her love for Lisa and she forgot that Lisa has this name that given by her.

_The international Playgirl._

Jisoo scoffed upon remembering that.

"International Playgirl my ass." She mumbles before she took the last nicotine on her cig and throw the filter at the nearest trash can and turned her heels,closing the sliding door behind her leading to the balcony of their dorm.

"Since when did you learn to smoke?"

Jisoo got startled when the brunette suddenly popped her head in front of her, clutching the cloth on her chest with wide eyes, she yelled. "Fuck Jendeukie! You scared the shit out of me!" She blurts out and shake her head but continuous her walk towards the couch in the middle of their living room and sat down.

"You didn't answer me." Jennie said, following the older girl and sat beside her, only to scrunch her nose and pinching the bridges of it. "Urgh! You smell cigarettes!"

Jisoo chuckles and scoot more closer to the younger girl only to get pushed away again and she throw her head back,laughing at the younger girl.

"You're hurting me Jendeukie." Jisoo tells her as if she was offended, looking at Jennie in disbelief after her laughter died down.

"Stop it Jisoo unnie, you're just avoiding my question." Jennie tells her and nudge her shoulder.

Jisoo didn't expecting the younger girl to stop from asking about what she saw earlier. But she still wants to avoid to answer it, as much as possible, because even her, didn't remember since when she started smoking.

Is it when Lisa told her that she's with someone else?

Is it when Lisa went to Thailand and came back with Sorn with their hands intertwined?

Or is it when Lisa decided to end their relationship over the phone?

Or is it when she found out that Lisa had sex with Sorn while she was at Thailand?

She can't remember, but all she can remember is Lisa, the way her hands ran through her hair and fix her bangs, the maknae's smile whenever Jisoo is throwing some pun at her, whenever Lisa is hugging her from her back, resting her chin on her shoulder, whispering sweet words to her, or when Lisa will sneak inside Jisoo's room every night just to cuddle and talked until the sun starts to shine.

She remembers it all. _Fuck! She always do!_

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're in photoshoot for Hera?" Jisoo asked, still ignoring the question of the younger girl.

Jennie sigh in defeated, knowing that the older girl had no intention of answering her question at all. "We finished earlier than I thought." She tells her and shrugs her shoulder. "Where's the maknae line?" 

Jisoo stood up and pad to the kitchen, followed by Jennie, still waiting for her answer. "They went out, Chaeyoung will be here any minute now, she just bought food for Joohwangie and Lisa.." She trails off and bend down to pick up Dalgom's food bowl putting it on the counter, she tiptoed to open the drawer above the sink to get the dog food and turn around, Jennie is still waiting for her to continue. "She went out with S-sorn."

Her voice cracked upon telling Lisa's girlfriend's name but Jennie misses that as Kuma and Dalgom barks t the brunette's presence and ran to her wagging their tails in excitement.

Jennie pick up Kuma and kisses the top of his nose before she put it back to the ground and did the same to Dalgom.

"She's a dick." Jisoo giggles on that. It is not surprising that other members are saying those things because they were aware of their relationship, that well, ended horribly. "I thought she broken up with Sorn?"

Jisoo just shrug her shoulder. "I don't know." She deadpans, as if she's telling Jennie to drop the topic, the brunette seems to noticed that so she adverts her topic to their upcoming comeback.

Jisoo internally thanking Jennie for being considerate for her feelings, after an hour, Chaeyoung came home with two plastic bag on her hands and a frown to her face was visible for Jennie to notice that.

"What happened?" Jennie asked but the frown on Chaeyoung's face went deeper as she took a glance to the oldest member reading her book while Dalgom is sitting on her lap. Jennie raised her left brow and nudge her head to the kitchen, telling the blonde girl to follow her.

"Hi Jisoo unnie!" Chaeyoung greets and Jisoo nod at her with a smile before she shifts back her gaze to the book she was reading, then the blonde followed Jennie at the kitchen, putting the two plastic bags she was holding at the countertop and slumped her shoulder, the same time with anan exasperat sigh. "I saw Lisa on my way home."

"And? Jisoo unnie already told me that she was out with Sorn." Jennie tells her and start shuffling the plastic bags in front of her, looking for something to eat and she found a Jelly beans that she really like.

"Well, Sorn wasn't the one I saw with her. It was Mina this time."

Jennie snap her head to look at the blonde girl. "With who?" She asked, as if she didn't heard it right.

"With Myoui Mina!" She exclaims, covering her face with her palms and groans.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jennie said while shaking her head in disappointment. "She knows that Son Chaeyoung and Mina is dating, what if they get caught?"

"Let her face that problem, I wouldn't be surprised if one day she had an STD."

Jennie throw her head back laughing at Chaeyoung's crazy antics. "She has no dick Chaeng!" Jennie said still laughing.

"And so? She deserves it anyway."

"Who?" The two younger girl snapped their heads at the door to see Jisoo standing there with her book on her hand and carrying Dalgom on the other hand. "Who you guys talking to?" She asked again when it seems the two girls don't have intention to answer her first question.

Jennie and Chaeyoung shared glances as Jisoo starts walking near them. "Uhm well, there's no point in lying." Jennie said and Jisoo look at her in confusion as she stopped beside Chaeyoung and putting Dalgom to the ground and her book on the countertop and adverts her gaze on the plastic bags. "Chaeyoung saw Lisa with Mina."

Jisoo stopped from digging on the plastic bags in front of them but continued anyway and let out a dry laugh. "Well it's not Lisa if she didn't date anyone beside Sorn." She tells them. Chaeyoung and Jennie shared another glance and both shrugs their shoulder, as if they're saying that Jisoo is right. "Why are you laughing anyway?"

"Because Chaeng told me that she wouldn't be surprised if Lisa had an STD." Jennie said and the three girls laugh simultaneously.

But beyond the two younger girl's knowledge, Jisoo's laugh is fake. Although she finds it funny, she still can't accept the fact that Lisa is now dating Mina.

She's still hurting because Lisa is not on hers anymore, she's still hurting because Lisa is with another woman.. again.

After their laughter dies down, with Jennie wiping the edge of her eyes because of the tears formed from so much laughing and Chaeyoung heaving a deep breath, trying to stabilize her breathing.

Jisoo just shake her head. "Aren't you girls being mean to our maknae?"

"If we're mean to her, then she's worse than us for breaking up with you over the phone and come back home with new girlfriend."

"Jennie unnie!" Chaeyoung slaps Jennie's arm and whipped her head to the oldest member with worries.

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "It's fine Chaeng, besides, it's been 3 months since it happens so no worries." She said, assuring the younger girl, but even though she already reassured the Chaeyoung, she still feel bad for the oldest girl.

Of course, She's Lisa's best friend and even if she wants to do something about them, she still can't, because that's Lisa's decision and she doesn't have any say on that.

"I'm sorry unnie." Jennie apologize but Jisoo was quick to wave her hand in front of her furiously.

"Oh please, it's not a big deal, don't worry about that."

"But–"

"Jen please, I'm fine."

Jennie sighs. "Why don't you try to tell us what you really feel? We are your friend unnie." 

The girls are aware of Jisoo's changes, Since Lisa broken up with her, she has always been confined to her room, she rarely smiled and Jennie even caught Jisoo smoking a cigarette that she never thought Jisoo would ever do.

"Jisoo unnie, you can talk to us, I know it's hard for you to keep it from yourself but don't you think it's better to shared it to someone?" Chaeyoung said, squeezing Jisoo's hand in subtlety.

Jisoo let out a nervous laugh and took back her hand from Chaeyoung, because she doesn't want the younger girl to feel her hand that now is trembling. "I'm fine." She repeats. "I really am, please, stop worrying about me."

"Oh for fuck sake Jisoo unnie, you always says that you're fine but we all know that you're not! It's not that hard to admit that you're not fine." Jennie's voice raised a bit.

"What can I do? It's easier to be fine at all."

"But you don't have to stay like that.." Jennie trails off before lowering her head and slumps her shoulder. "We miss our Jisoo." 

"Jen.." Jisoo calls her and the brunette snap her head, looking at the older girl with pleading eyes. "I'm fine, and if Lisa is happy with what she's doing, then we should be happy too, for her."

Jennie shakes her head in disapproval. "No unnie, you don't understand, I love you and I love her, but this–." Jennie moves her finger around them. "I hate it."

"I'm sorry." Jisoo wants to cry, but she refrain herself. Because the last time she cried in front of them, Chaeyoung can't stop herself from crying. And that's the last thing she wants to happen right now. "But please, letsl just all support her–." 

_"everyone! I'm home!"_

Jisoo felt her heart skipped a beat when she heard that voice. "_Where are you girls? I brought take outs_." Lisa shouted from the door while kicking her shoes off and tossing it on the rack but misses. She let out a groan of frustration before she picks it up again, putting it neatly because she knew Jennie would be mad if she sees Lisa's shoes wasn't on the right racks for her. "Unnies? Chaeyoung-ah?" She calls out again when no one answer her.

"Right here!" Chaeyoung shouted from the kitchen and Lisa immediately pad there with the bag of food she takes out from the restaurant.

As soon as Lisa entered the kitchen, she avoided the heavy gaze of Jennie, amd because of that, Lisa knew that they already found out about Mina, she didn't even want to look at Jisoo, because up till now, she regrets what she did 3 months ago. Instead, 

"Hey! I bought Thai food." Lisa then said, trying to ignore the thick tension that engulfing them and lifts the bag on the countertop beside the plastic bags. "I have your favorite Jennie unnie." Lisa takes out the Chilli crab from the bag and shove it in Jennie's front. "And yes Chaeng, I have your Tom Yum Goong and of course with pineapple rice–."

"Chaeyoung saw you with Mina." Lisa froze a bit on her spot from what she heard from Jennie, it's not on her regular soft voice, more like she was about to scold Lisa, _and of course Lisa knows what's coming next_.

"Are you fucking serious Lalisa? What if Son Chaeyoung found out? What if the other members of Twice caught you? Are you fucking not aware that Mina has Chaeyoung?! Or you just don't really care what other people would say to you?!"

"Unnie.." Chaeyoung went beside Jennie, tugging the sleeve of her top. "Please."

Jisoo on the other hand, doesn't want to get herself involved to the conversation as much as possible. Not because she wants to exclude herself, but because she can't utter any word as her lips are trembling right now along with her hands shaking.

"It's just a friendly date unnie, no need to be mad like that." Lisa says as if she wasn't affected by the brunette's wrath. "And besides, Chaeyoung and Mina are on the verge of breaking up, I was trying to comfort her."

"Are you literally expecting us to believe that bullshit Lisa?!" Jennie raised her voice that startled the three girls inside the kitchen. "What the fuck did happen to you Lis? You are not that dumb when we first met!"

"Unnie please stop it." Chaeyoung pleaded as she saw the oldest member is now vibrating on her spot. Jennie snap her head to her side and follows the blonde girl eyes and saw Jisoo biting her lower lip hardly, her eyes is glistens with tears that about to escape.

Jennie quickly ran to Jisoo and drag the girl outside the kitchen and Chaeyoung took a last glance to her best friend with disappointed look before she followed her unnies outside.

As soon as Lisa heard the door shut close with a loud thud, vibrating all throughout their dorm, she released her breath that she didn't know she was holding on their entire conversation and hit the solid tile in front of her before she shut her eyes hardly, screaming in silent.

––

Days had passed, Jennie and Lisa didn't talked for a while, except for a few words about their comeback.

Chaeyoung is still Lisa's best friend, even though, she, herself knows that she's disappointed to the youngest girl, It did not affect their friendship. They still hanging out, keeps bickering and cuddles. Because even if Lisa did the worst in her life, she's still Chaeyoung's best person, not like she was tolerating the maknae, she just decided not to say about that things because Lisa wouldn't listen to her anyway.

And Jisoo, the bubbly Jisoo is long gone now, either the oldest member would lock herself inside her room after their schedules is finished on that day or she'll go home to her parent's house just to avoid the maknae.

_As if Lisa giving a damn care tho. _Jennie told her one time when she tell her that she's going to stay to her parent's house.

Until the day of their comeback, announced by their management and they need to film a dance practice video for their YouTube account, so they need to gather inside the dance practice room, and she knew that she can't avoid the maknae at all.

Jisoo is sitting around the corner and Jennie sat down beside her.

"You need to get over that damn feelings of yours Jisoo unnie, Lisa is stupid, and dumb and an asshole and–."

Jisoo throw her head at the back laughing at Jennie's description for their maknae, covering her mouth with her hand and slaps Jennie's shoulder with the other.

It was the very first time that she laughed again since the day Lisa had broken up with her. A genuine laugh, which causes all their managers to look at her with a relief smile plastering on their faces.

_And all thanks to Jennie. _

Jisoo's laughter instantly stopped when she saw the doe eyed girl standing at the door with another girl and Jennie saw that and a frown registered on her face.

"Don't look at them, you're hurting yourself unnie." Jennie whispered and Jisoo quickly tear her gaze at them. "You're much prettier than Sunmi unnie, don't worry." Upon hearing those, Jisoo couldn't help but to giggle and nudge Jennie with her elbow.

"Let's start girls." Their manager calls out and the two brunettes stands up from their spot, Chaeyoung put down her snack and wipe her fingers using a wet naps and Lisa bid goodbye to Sunmi with a kiss on the latter's cheek, and Jisoo wished she hadn't seen it, _but she did._

_And she felt again the stinging pain inside her chest. _

"Damn it." She mumbled under her breath before following Jennie on the center.

––

After a long and exhausted day, they already finished the dance practice video for their fans and Jisoo decided to come home with the other members on their dorm, because it's was nearer than her parent's house and she was so damn tired to even drive all the way there. She can't even feel her feet because of exhaustion.

And once the girls arrived at their dorm, Jisoo head straight to her room shutting the door behind her with a loud thud and throw herself to her bed with her feet and arms spreading out, occupying her whole bed.

Her minds drifted back to the dance studio and filled with a lot of scenarios earlier.

Lisa on her crop top and a black jean short, a sweat covering her whole neck.

Lisa and the way she moved with sharpness.

The way Lisa smiled at her.

The way Lisa beams at Chaeyoung to bicker with the blonde girl.

The way how Lisa's laugh was music for her.

And the way Lisa snake her arms to Sunmi's waist after their practice.

And Jisoo thinks that she'll have to stopped on that because she can't bear to think that one scene when Lisa had to kiss Sunmi in front of them.

Her thoughts snaps when Dalgom jumped on her bed, snuggling and licking her face, trying to get some attention from her mom and Jisoo flip her body and the cute little fur ball went on top of her, spinning three times before he plops his body on her mom's flat stomach.

"You're getting heavy Dalgom, we need you to get on diet." Jisoo tells her and Dalgom whimpering as if he can understand what her mommy told him.

A soft knock at her door caught her attention, she's expecting it to be neither Jennie or Chaeyoung that's why she didn't bother to stand up and just shouted a _"come in, it's open." _But her jaw dropped as soon as the door opened and of all people inside their dorm, she wasn't expecting the doe eyed girl, standing at her door with a sheepish smile and fisting the hem of her top, staring at her feet.

Jisoo swallowed hard and fake a cough to get her attention but since Lisa still doesn't look at her, she asked the younger girl.

"W–what is it?"

Jisoo mentally wants to slap her face for stuttering, what if Lisa will thinks that she's still affected by the younger girl's presence.

_She did! Of fucking course she still did!_

"Uhm c-can we talk?" Jisoo hitches her breath and her heart starts beating so fast and she feels that it would burst out inside her ribcage, but she doesn't want Lisa to notice that. When Jisoo didn't response, Lisa shoot her head's up to look at the older girl.

Jisoo didn't trust her voice so she nodded in response. Lisa keep looking at her, as if asking for her permission to fully entered inside her room and she nodded again and that's when Lisa starts walking inside shutting the door behind her,slowly.

Jisoo scoot upwards until her back felt the headboard and settled Dalgom between her legs, ruffling the fur underneath the dog's stomach.

Lisa settled herself at the end of the bed and took a deep sigh, brushing her palms on her knees anxiously.

"Uhm Jisoo-yah." She starts. "I know it's too late for me to say this, and I know that I'm so stupid for doing this just now after..after– that day." She took another deep sigh and lowered her gaze on her hands that resting on her lap. "I shouldn't done that, I shouldn't let my stupid self to did that and– and I– I'm s-sorry. Sorry for taking you from granted, sorry for breaking up with you over the phone, sorry for hurting you and most of all, sorry because I was dumb enough to let you go just because of my needs." Lisa finally look up and met a pair of eyes staring at her blankly, dark emotion and unreadable expression. "Jichu–."

"No don't–." Jisoo held her hand in front of her to stopped Lisa. "Ju–just please l–leave." Jisoo tells her stumbling on her words because of the sobs escaping inside her mouth and the tears that keeps flowing on her face. "Please, I'm be–begging you! Get out!" Jisoo stood up abruptly, pacing back and forth inside her room with her body's trembling. She snap her head at Lisa who's still not moving from her spot. "You're an asshole didn't you know that?!"

Lisa lowered her head. "I know that and I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jisoo wants to slap her, punch her or whatever, to let Lisa feels her anger and the endless pain, but she can't.

She loves Lisa so much to hurt her and that feelings gradually killing her inside.

Jisoo sighed sitting on the edge of her bed still crying and no one dares to speak, not before Jisoo broke the thick air between them with a loud sob.

"What did I do to deserve this Lisa?"

"I'm sorry–."

"Bullshit!" Jisoo blurts out and snapping her head towards Lisa. "You promised me! You _promised_ that you'll change, you fucking promised me that I will be your last!"

Jisoo feels the walls she built just to protect herself from hurting are now stumbling down. She can't hide the pain anymore. She kept the pain for herself for months and now she wants Lisa to know that because she can't bear it anymore.

"You told me that day before you left for Thailand, that you will come back to me and yes! You did! But you were with Sorn!"

"Jisoo.."

"Damn it hurts Lisa! It's so fucking painful for me to see you holding another hand that wasn't mine because you promised me." Her voice went low at the end, lowering her head, feeling so devastated at that moment. "The night you broken up with me over the phone, I thought I wasn't going to survive that, but luckily Chaeyoung and Jennie was there to comfort me, and you know what? I'm still hoping that day, that you're just having a bad day that's why you said those things, and I keep reminding myself that once you come home, you'll took back everything but–." Another tears escaped from her and a sob. "But when I saw you with Sorn, I already knew that you're not just having a bad day that night, and fuck me for still waiting for you."

Lisa stood up from her spot and walked in front of the older girl, engulfing her into a tight hug and Jisoo buries her face to Lisa's tone stomach as she fist the cloth on Lisa's waist, crying her hearts out.

But when Jisoo realises the contact between them, she untangled herself to Lisa and pushes the younger girl a bit away from her while shaking her head.

"Please, get out."

"Chu, don't do this please? Get over with me, I don't wanna see you like this."

Jisoo let out a throaty laugh, as if that was the ridiculous words that she had ever been heard.

"Then you shouldn't told me that you like me in the first place." Lisa didn't know how to reply that, so she just step backwards. "You shouldn't let me say I love you way back then, you should've stopped me from falling hard on you because you knew to yourself that you won't be able to fulfill your promises, you could've avoided this to happen if you keep it for yourself."

"I'm sorry okay? I was– I was so frustrated that night and Sorn was there to help me–"

"Fuck you and all of your bullshit needs Lisa! Is that all you want? Is that all you need? You should've told me that you were fucking horny that night so I could literally fly there just to give you what you want! But instead, you fucking broke up with me and and you had sex with Sorn!"

Unbeknownst to the two girl's knowledge, there's another two girls standing behind the wooden door. One is digging her nails into her palm and fuming with anger and one is silently crying.

"You don't understand–." Lisa's word cut off by Jisoo when she stand up on her feet.

"Goddamn it! It's you who don't understand anything!" Jisoo's anger starts to rose up again inside her, with her audible breathing, and Lisa watches the older girl's chest rising and fall the same time with another tears dripping on her face. "It's only for three days Lisa, haven't you been able to endure it? Why can't you just waited for you to get home and keep your dick inside your pants? Lisa you have me! We've been dating and fucking each other for almost 5 years and you've just thrown it all because of your needs?"

Jisoo's cries grew even louder, she couldn't help it all, the heavy feelings inside her is screaming at her to let them out, to voice them out, but when Lisa was about to open her mouth, the door opened abruptly, only to reveal a the two other members, Chaeyoung is crying while Jennie is stroking Lisa a death glares.

"Get out." Jennie tells her, even though her voice is calm, she can still feel the threats on the brunette's voice.

"Jen please–."

"Get the fuck out here Lisa before I do anything on you that I will eventually regret it!"

Lisa took step back, because Jennie is literally screaming at her right now and with Chaeyoung looking at her in disgust. Lisa felt that she fucked up and with her head staring on her feet, she walked towards the door and Jennie and Chaeyoung moved sideways to give way to their maknae, but before she finally went out, she took another glance to Jisoo who's now crying behind her palms that's covering her whole face while sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry Jisoo-yah."

Jisoo's weeping grew even louder, because she knows that, that her sorry means she'll never be back again to her, _not at all._

After Lisa went outside their dorm, closing the door behind her with slumped shoulder. Jennie ran to Jisoo and engulfed her into a tight hug and Chaeyoung did the same on the other side.

"I'm sorry Chu, we didn't know. I'm sorry." Jennie tells her while rubbing and making a circles on the older girl's back, preventing herself to cry.

It's true, the other members didn't know what exactly the reason why she and Lisa broke up, all they know was Lisa found another girl, they didn't know that until now.

"U–unnie." Chaeyoung cries grew louder, tightening the hugs and let the tears on her face keeps flowing on her already flushed cheeks.

"What have I done to deserve this kind of pain Jen? All I've done is to love her unconditionally and gave her all she needs, but I'm still not enough, fuck I'm not!" Jisoo utters while burying her face on Jennie's torso.

Jennie didn't utter any words, even though she's mad at their maknae, she still doesn't want to say anything against her, _or so she thought,_ because she's shaking right now because of too much anger.

She didn't want to say some bad words against Lisa and she will regret it eventually, because first, she knows that Jisoo still loves that stupid doe eyed girl and saying some harsh word to her, would be the cause of another pain to Jisoo, second, because Lisa wasn't there to protect herself.

Yes, she'll say some rude comments about Lisa, but it's just only to lift the oldest member's mood. Because she loves how Jennie being mean to Lisa with subtlety, because the youngest girl is so oblivious on her words too, against Jennie.

After a minute of staying on that position, Jisoo unclasped herself to Jennie and Chaeyoung felt that, so she departed herself too at the oldest member.

"Now what?" Chaeyoung asked when no one seems to dare to talk.

Jisoo sighs and rub her palms on her knees. "I don't know where to start again."

"But do you want to?" Jennie asked and Jisoo nodded. "Then let's start by resting ourselves for tonight."

"But I'm hungry unnie." Chaeyoung tells them with a pout.

"I'll cook kimchi fried rice, you're okay with that Jisoo unnie?" Jisoo nodded again. "Ok, I'll leave the two of you here while I'm preparing our dinner." She was about to leave when Jisoo stop her by holding her wrist and Jennie cussed in silence, not even bother to turn around again as she trying to hide her face at them.

"You can cry too if you want." Jennie stiffened and Chaeyoung snap her head up to look at the other brunette, tilting her head sideways. "I know Lisa fucked up everything and I was disappointed at her as much as you do but Jen, she's still our friend, she's still that Lisa we met 7 years ago."

"B–but she hurt you unnie."

"But that doesn't mean we will throw her like that, she's still our Lalisa."

And by that, Jennie let her own tears to escape from her eyes, a faint sob causes Chaeyoung to stood up quickly and ran to Jennie and hug her from behind. Jisoo squeezing the brunette hands to reassure her that it's ok to cry, it's ok to show her dissatisfaction about their maknae and so Jennie did.

"She's such an asshole for stealing your heart just to break it!" Jennie mumbles between her sobs.

"Then I guess, I am Maid Marian and she's my Robin hood." Jisoo deadpans and Jennie stopped from her crying just to giggles along with Chaeyoung and Jisoo soon joined with them.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Robin Hood or get choked!


End file.
